guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Defiant Elements/Build Collaboration
This space should be used to discuss ways to facilitate build collaboration, including possible "policies." Of course, we can't actually enforce these policies through bans, however, I will try to enforce them as best as possible. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 20:24, 30 March 2007 (CDT) Are all the builds in archives going to be added to this page? If so will there be a better organizational system? Something like the current build section build listings?--Sefre 23:45, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :No, what goes there is anything people want there. As it grows, I will start organizing it more efficiently. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 23:49, 30 March 2007 (CDT) ::It is primarily for discussing new builds that people want to post. I will however be adding all of the previously vetted PvE builds to the archive section. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 23:52, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :::My pet peeve is people making stupid votes on builds...which happens WAY too much. Or the fact that if you fix what they said, you can't strike out their vote. So...are we voting on builds or not?Cheese Slaya 11:45, 31 March 2007 (CDT) ::::Since this is on DE's page, he actually can strike their votes, so far as I understand. --50x19px user:Zerris 12:17, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :::::It's true that he would have complete control as long as there in his users space, its also true it would be very easy to abuse that. I'm not saying that he would but it's a reasonable issue. This is part of the reason that moving builds to user pages wasn't the best idea, now for anyone who tries to create a database for new builds in there user name space they would have complete control over the builds. I honestly think there should of just been a separate name space for the plans the people at NOB/BW are talking about, but thats another issue.--Sefre 14:02, 31 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::Forgot to say the rest of what I meant to say :/. As for stupid votes, I think there needs to be a rule for future voting of original builds saying that each vote musty be explained throughly unless already mentioned in a previous vote. And any votes that do not correspond with the truth striked out.--Sefre 14:07, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :::::::Despite the fact that this is my userpage, I would prefer that we, as a community of build collaborators (i.e. the people involved in this) came up with our own unofficial policy rather than me having to dictate everything. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 14:48, 31 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Anyone interested in coming up with a policy should just leave it here and we can poll everyone involved. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 14:56, 31 March 2007 (CDT) Speculation How about this: *2 new category's are created titled something like User Builds, untested and favored, maybe one for unfavored. *A separate category will be created for build ideas and stubs. *A template for each section will be created like the current build section has *Templates added to builds in user pages. *On some ones user page there will be a user build center. This should be linked from the main builds page and have links to the category's listed above. As well as a featured Section. *A policy is created that all user build submitters and voters must follow: Builds must be voted on and have how ever many votes. A vote must be explained in detail its reasoning for voting unfavored or favored. If the vote is incorrect in any way related to the build the vote is striked out and the voter is notified on their talk page. Votes such as "bad build" or "sucks" or just a sig. will be striked out and user notified. No owner of the build/user page may strike out votes or blank page or their build will be removed and banned from the category(other then strikeing out vote according to above rule). *If a voter violates the policy they will be reported to a admin for action for vandalism of a user page. *Users who own the sub page would have complete control but if they violate our policy they would not be allowed to have that build in the user build section. I'm assuming we would be allowed to create our own category's based on the fact that | Category:GuildWiki humor exists and is comprised of user pages. I know the voting theory isn't much different form the current system but I'm just speculating This is just what came off the top of my head, feel free to edit my list all you want if you disagree but please leave a note.--Sefre 15:25, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :you're absolutly right, this is exactly how the build section (and eventually namespace) got started. it filled a need. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 13:16, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Build Space Defiant, I suggest that you make something like User: Defiant Elements/Untested User Build and the same thing for favored or unfavored where users can show their builds. If you don't want to I will:)Cheese Slaya 19:31, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Maybe a certain rule should be set for voting on, say, PvP builds, like R3/500+balth faction? Just giving ideas.Cheese Slaya 22:02, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :To be honest, almost any restriction such as that is inheirantly elitist and probably fails to serve its intented purpose anyway. During the first x2 Fame weekend, I got rank 3 in 3 days, yet I wouldn't call myself a master HA player. I think a better method would be bringing back the requirement that builds *actually be tested*, regardless of how stupid they seem, in order for one to vote on them. Follow that up with "Votes must be explained", and you have what the original Vetting System was meant to be. And if somebody makes and obviously "wrong" vote (My example is the person who keeps voting "Meep meep - unfavored because I can"), then DE himself can strike it out, as it's on his user-page. --50x19px user:Zerris 22:06, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::Well, what If they say they tested it...Cheese Slaya 22:10, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :::Based on their comments, it should be fairly obvious. --50x19px user:Zerris 22:11, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :::Well... first of all, all of the users who know about this so far are users I personally trust not to lie if they say they tested it. Furthermore, I think simply making them explain their reasoning will reveal whether or not they tested it. For now though, let's get a little more discussion before we settle on a system. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 22:14, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Publicity and quality Is this collaboration a guerilla action or you think you can get away with that? Anyway, just an idea: do you know how scientific papers get published? What do you think about editing your own "library journal"? Users link their build on collaboration page, then there is a discussion on the build (user space), finaly editor invites two reviewers who decide the fate of the build based on their own opinion and the discussion on the talk page. --Vazze 00:04, 4 April 2007 (CDT) beware the ides of march i see this following the same track as the early build section. some kind of voting method will have to be established, some flavor of "favored" and "unfavored" parts designed. perhaps some of those anxious for the build wipe should be paying attention over here. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 00:33, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :Well... my idea was actually to partially recreate the build section. My idea was that this mini-community of people dedicated to builds should theoretically be able to work better together and be more harmonious in terms of policy creation since we are all pro-build as opposed to the situation we had this past year where the wiki community as a whole was split between pro-build and anti-build. Furthermore, this is on the userpage and is wholly run by us (which means it doesn't need regulation and stuff). This has a lot of good parts to it, the problem of course is that we aren't the people who need these builds. So, while we may like the discussion part (which is fine), we can't advertise like the actual build namespace can which means our ideas stay in-house. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:37, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::What are you talking about? We can never get enough good builds! But i see what you're saying. Definately going to be hard to work around.... I'll leave the smart people to that :D *cough**cough*'you.'— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 00:45, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :::And you changed your Signature to Anarchy. Our mini Community is off to a good start. <_< --50x19px user:Zerris 09:41, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Categories Perhaps to make this easier, you would like to borrow my User Boxes? Single: Team: I'm classifying "High End" as an area for which you could not just pick up any build you wanted. FoW, UW, DoA. And feel free to change the colors, these are just the best I could find. --50x19px user:Zerris 10:15, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :Excellent! [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 18:25, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::why not just copy the existing templates and remove the categories? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 02:11, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :::I assume that when they try to bring back the builds section, they'll want the old templates. --50x19px user:Zerris 14:28, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::::You should turn those into templates, nto userboxes:D BTW I stole your single userbox templates, they now say (edit the page to see the following)— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 18:19, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :::::You, however, did not make them. So, either put them back the way they were, or remove the credit altogether. --50x19px user:Zerris 23:55, 5 April 2007 (CDT) I've added simple/complicated build usage boxes to classify builds on complexity... the more complicated or gimmicky they are, the higher the rating. the simpler and almost hero-AI worthy they are, the lower the tech rating. because, let's face it... some people like to have it simplke... while other enjoy having real complicated builds to use/try out.--Lullysing 12:40, 9 May 2007 (CDT) Don't delete just yet Buildwiki needs to be wiped and cleaned up. There is some major credits need to be done and some tmeplates addded on, as well as admins, vetting policies, rules, etc. DONT DELETE THIS UNTIL BUILDWIKI IS UP AND RUNNING.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:35, 18 April 2007 (CDT) :I quite agree. I wasn't planning to delete this page. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:37, 18 April 2007 (CDT) ::I know. Just making sure.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 21:00, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Not needed No point of this anymore...it wasn't working very well anyway lol. For anyone interested in builds, go to PvX. here's the link:http://www.pvxbuilds.com/index.php?title=Main_Page [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 18:47, 1 May 2007 (CDT) :Meh, I am gonna keep it just in case PYB becomes policy or PvXwiki tanks. It isn't working in large part because I have donated a lot of time to it, but it is good to have. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:00, 1 May 2007 (CDT) ::I have a lingering feeling that PvXwiki might tank, or just not live up to it's potential :-( --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 00:54, 2 May 2007 (CDT)